


end of the line?

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Голос, испуганно зовущий по имени, звучит в голове на бесконечном повторе.Спойлеры к фильму





	end of the line?

 Пустота.  
        
      Ноги даже не ватные, их будто нет вовсе, подкашиваются, и колено мягко врезается в землю.  
        
      Почва под рукой теплая словно не сама по себе, а от тепла мгновение назад стоявшего здесь человека.  
        
      Баки.  
  
      Голос, испуганно зовущий по имени, звучит в голове на бесконечном повторе, Стив слышит только его и ничего больше, ни отчаянных криков, ни шума деревьев, ни себя. Он не уверен, что говорит, но рот открывается сам собой, не в силах заглушить зов.  
        
      «Стив?..»  
        
      (Что со мной? Мне страшно, Стив. Подойди, пожалуйста, что-то не так. Стив?)  
        
      На периферии зрения лежит его винтовка. Не его, мысленно поправляет себя Стив, Наташина, он стащил ее из джета еще два года назад. Обещал вернуть.  
        
      Пустота перед глазами слишком огромная, она не помещается в поле зрения и словно бы просачивается внутрь, замещая собой все то, чем — кем — Стив живет. Серый пепел оседает на землю, хотя Стив знает, что воздух давно чист, что в нем ни осталось ни следа присутствия — существования? — Баки.  
        
      Баки, который окончательно вернулся в его жизнь чуть больше года назад. Успевший побывать мертвым, живым, чужим, потерянным, найденным, спящим бесконечным ледяным сном.  
        
      Хриплый, свистящий звук заставляет вздрогнуть, выпустить из пальцев комья земли. Стив не сразу понимает, что звук этот — его собственное дыхание, вернувшееся секунду назад, что он не дышал. И не знает, сколько прошло времени. Не знает, что случилось с другими и когда его черед рассыпаться пеплом и раствориться в пустоте.  
        
      Это ведь не могло случиться?  
        
      Вспомнилось, как отчаянно цеплялся за него Баки в последний раз, три недели назад, когда Стив смог выкроить пару дней и приехать в Ваканду. Он тогда говорил, что рука почти готова, что если Стив подождет, то он уедет вместе с ним сразу, чтобы больше не разлучаться.  
        
      Стив не мог пустить его на еще одну войну.  
        
      Война пришла сама.  
        
      И забрала его.  
        
      «Стив?..»  
        
      Этого не могло быть. Читаури, Гидра, Альтрон, враги, которых ты встречаешь лицом к лицу и проигрываешь, если недостаточно силен, умен или удачлив.  
        
      Не бывает врагов, которым проигрываешь по щелчку пальцев.  
        
      Половина жизни? Танос стер всю его жизнь.  
        
      Круг замыкался.  
        
      Танос заплатит за это, где бы они ни был.  
        
      Стив знает, что это так, у него есть опыт отмщения за Баки.  
        
      Еще он знает, что теперь уже точно не сможет вернуться без него назад.  
        
      Интересно, что станет его новой «Валькирией»? Главное, больше не падать во льды. В действующий вулкан, в открытый космос, куда угодно, только не в лед.  
        
      Удушливая бесцельная ярость всколыхнулась внутри, угрожая разорвать грудь.  
        
      ЭТОГО НЕ МОГЛО БЫТЬ  
        
      Камни, Перчатка, вся эта космическая бесконечная сила не должна служить инструментом бездумного уничтожения!  
        
      Что, если?..  
        
      Вскипевшие на глазах слезы испарились, будто стертые невидимой рукой.  
        
      Жажда действия мгновенно подхватила Стива, поставила на трясущиеся ноги.  
        
      Что если она и не уничтожала?  
        
      Один раз Стив уже ошибся, поверив в его смерть. Больше он такой ошибки не совершит.  
        
      Тогда нужно что-то сделать. Вернуть Баки.  
        
      Ради него Стив готов на все.  
        
      Только надо выяснить, что же делать.  
        
      А сделать придется, видимо, многое.


End file.
